Frigga
Agent Frigga is a member of Project Valhalla. She is third on the board. Appearance Frigga is a voluptuous woman with a large than average breast size and a slim build. She has deeply tanned skin, dark brown eyes, black hair, and usually wears a black bikini made of Aramid, with no straps, instead just wrapping around her chest horizontally. Personality Frigga is childlike in personality. Despite having the body of a full grown woman, she is often very naïve and playful, acting friendly with most people and attacking boys that she’s attracted to. However, just like a child, she is easily angered and prone to physical outbursts when angry. However, she also has a habit of attacking people even when these criteria are not met, such as when she wants to play. Relationships Project Valhalla Frigga has a number of different relationships, all of them positive in her perspective. Though her relationship with Baldr is somewhat strained, it is arguable that they have a positive relationship. Odin Frigga and Odin have something of a warped father-daughter relationship. Frigga listens to everything Odin says and never strays from his orders. In turn, Odin never gets angry with her when she gets out of line, though it should be noted that Odin rarely if ever gets angry anyway. Baldr Frigga and Baldr have a classic sibling relationship with a manga-like portrayal. Baldr is constantly annoyed by Frigga, while all Frigga wants is for him to play with her. She feels that he'd be a good person to play with because he is usually up for months on end, as is Frigga so it's easy for her to catch him while he's awake. However, Baldr doesn't like playing with her and really only does it when Odin orders him to. However, when Baldr thought they were going to play during The Wrong Man, she kicked him into the ceiling. However, she apologized for it and the two shared a short though friendly conversation. Loki Frigga and Loki get along well enough. Frigga always wants Loki to play with her but when that happens, he's nowhere to be seen, usually brushing the responsibility onto Baldr. However, Loki once suggested to Frigga that she use her hardness manipulator to make certain parts of her body softer. Thor Frigga and Thor share a friendly relationship. Frigga views Thor as a good person and will help him with whatever he needs to get done. In return, Thor chooses not to harm her and plays with her willingly when either Baldr is asleep or he is present before Odin gives the responsibility to Baldr. Project Freelancer: Rebirth Like the other members of Project Valhalla, Frigga doesn't have a very good view of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. In fact, she doesn't even register them when she's asked to deal with them. Usually, when someone points out Project Freelancer: Rebirth to her, she will ask "What's that?" Carolina Frigga is hoping to meet Carolina so he can be one of her playmates as well. However, she knows that he probably won't want to be upon their initial meeting. Upon their meeting, Frigga was confused about why Carolina decided to intervene with C.T. and Maine's battle, as she was working under the assumption that he hated them both and wanted them both to die. Also, rather than fight him, she only wanted to talk to him. Connecticut Frigga seemed to initially like C.T. despite rendering him comatose. It is unclear why, however. Maine During Carolina vs. Baldr, Frigga showed no qualms about forcing Maine into either killing his best friend or letting his best friend kill him. She even made a point of letting Maine and C.T. fight a little bit before she explained the circumstances surrounding C.T. and the fight. She also disagrees with Maine about her alignment. Though Maine views her as evil, she believes she is not. Though she has not given a clear indication of what alignment she believes she is of. Skills and Abilities Frigga is a very powerful and capable member of Project Valhalla. She is ranked third on the board and is arguably strong enough to be second. Strength She possesses incredible strength. Her current strength level is enough to press lift 50 tons. She has proven that she has enough strength to break armor such as the MJOLNIR armor with single strikes, and enough strength to wrestle Baldr to the ground with only a playful attitude and a single grapple. Speed She is also incredibly fast, fast enough to match Carolina in a speed contest, which is incredible as Carolina has proven his speed in the past. In one instance, she has displayed that she can make it to her target before a bullet if she runs the second the bullet is fired given enough distance between the target and the gun. Durability Her durability is also of note. Her durability on its own is capable of withstanding her incredible attacks with absolutely no ill effects. With the Atom Rearranger, she can rearrange her Carbon Atoms to make her skin as strong as Diamond, making her physically invulnerable. However, in this case, she cannot move. She mostly makes her skin as hard as Graphene, making her resistant to gunshots and concussive force. It doesn’t grant the same invulnerability as the Diamond skin but it does allow movement at full capacity so she believes it’s better. Endurance With the Endurance Booster, Frigga can fight at Peak Capacity for several months before fatigue begins to impair her. However, due to her playful and energetic nature, she can ignore fatigue and fight at peak capacity for a year. Biokinesis Thanks to her Atom Rearranger, Frigga has limited control over the composition of her body. She can rearrange her Carbon atoms in particular to affect her durability, as stated above. Electrokinesis Between her incredible Bioelectricity and her Electricity Redirector, she has limited control over electricity. She can absorb, store, and channel it and send it at a target, so long as she has some form of electricity within her body. However, she cannot generate electricity, which means that her bioelectricity and by extension her energy levels are dependent on her food intake. However, she can absorb electricity from nearby electronic devices. 4th Wall Awareness Frigga also possesses the 4th wall awareness. This means that she knows she is in a story and will sometimes make reference to it, as she has referred to Sharon as "The wife that even a writer could love," Nevada as "An attempt at fixing mistakes in character models," and she's referred to Virginia as "Her creator's favorite fantasy," referencing both Virginia's appearance and her secret. She also forms opinions as statements to the outside world, such as "Freelancer is so well liked and I have no idea why." She also makes note of Odin's character, saying he's "A complex antagonist." Weaknesses Like any child, Frigga is easily angered and, should she be angered, her full fighting capacity will be halved. This is what makes her an inferior fighter to Odin and Thor, as they do not possess this weakness. Bio Enhancements Frigga has a great number of bio enhancements, even more so than Odin. First, Frigga possesses a Muscle Developer, an Endurance Booster, an Atom Rearranger, an Electricity Redirector, a Density Shifter, and a Hardness manipulator. Notes and Trivia *Frigga has noted that she only likes big and strong guys. This would limit her positive potential relationships to Odin, Carolina, and possibly Maine. However, she does seem to like Baldr, CT, and Loki each to an extent. *Frigga wears Aramid for the same reason that Odin does. Rather than being a form of protection as others would expect, they really wear Aramid because it's the only form of clothing that holds up under the pressure of their attacks. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:Project Valhalla Category:York's Legacy Character